This invention relates to a method and apparatus for trapping insects. In particular, it relates to an insect trap which utilizes an adjustable solar-panel roof that powers one or more of components within the trap, multiple attractants to attract insects to the trap, and an air-actuated two-piece damper that traps insects within the confines of the trap.
Suction-type insect traps utilize a suction mechanism, such as a fan disposed in a chamber, to draw or blow air into the trap and capture any insects that are caught in the flow of air associated with operation of the fan. Captured insects must usually be retained or housed in a closed space to prevent the escape of insects from the trap. An attractant is also commonly used to lure insects to the air flow. Without such an attractant, only those insects that are exposed by happenstance to the air flow can commonly be captured.
The prior art teaches the use of a variety of attractants, such as heat, water vapor, and carbon dioxide, to lure insects to the vicinity of a trap. Such attractants simulate the elements that are found in the breath and sweat of warm-blooded mammals, the target of many biting and/or blood-sucking insects. Many insects are also attracted to light and will gather around light sources. Thus, the effectiveness of such insect traps depends largely on the combined effectiveness of the attractant, the suction or air flow mechanism, and the insect retaining capability of a cage associated with the trap.
While carbon dioxide has been known to be used as an attractant, methods of carbon dioxide dispersion have been less commercially viable. Carbon dioxide gas used as an attractant is typically provided by pressurized tanks or by the sublimation of dry ice. While these methods supply carbon dioxide, they have not been commercially viable options since they are heavy and occupy a lot of space.
An effective trap may involve a quiet yet powerful fan, but the trap must also be constructed so that insects are not able to escape once they are trapped within the confines of the trap. In particular, it is desirable for the insects to not escape when the fan is powered off and there is no longer any suction mechanism in effect within the trap.